Team Jack le Biscuit
by silentdreamsinthisheartx
Summary: Dave comes round to Georgias to save her from boredom. Pillow fights, silly teasing and a certain film *cough*Twilight*cough* makes Georgia realise her feelings for Dave. Dave proves he is a better team than Jacob or Edward. One shot, crappy summary R


_**A/n: **__**Well this idea came to me while watching Twilight and thinking about a sonny with a chance fanfic I had read, although I can't remember which one it was. Anyway I thought I could apply my idea to Confessions of Georgia Nicolson. It's set during the last book just after Masimo tells her he is going to London, instead of Gee and Dave getting together at the play they just goof around and then go home. This is set the day after. Anyway I hope you like it. :-) **_

_**P.S. Wow I am in a writing storm at the moment, two chapter updates in one story in two days and a new one shot story thought up minutes later :) **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Confessions of Georgia Nicolson and Twilight sadly. :(_**

_**Laying in my Bed of Boredom.**_

Honestly, you would think that at the crack of dawn (10:00am) that my lurving (hahaha yeah right!) family would be nice enough to keep their voices down so their eldest daughter can sleep.

But no, Libby decided to get her head stuck in the toilet. Again.

So mutti and vati are having an argument about how each other are to lazy to look after their children, while Libby is yelling that her head is being eaten by the toilet monster.

Blah blah blah. Since when have they been worried about parenting us? Never is the answer; they prefer to pollute my impressionable mind with their elderly loon porn and even get Uncle Eddie to join in.

But being the kind person I am I only shouted down:

"You know you are both right. You're parenting skills are lax, giving me a tenner each would help improve your skills." How helpful is that?

But mutti and vati just shouted:

"Shut up Georgia, this doesn't involve you."

Typico. I try to help and I get abuse in return. I think I may call child line and report them. But then again I would be moved away from the Ace Gang so maybe I won't waste my valuable time.

_**10:30am**_

Mutti and Vati have sadly made up. I could tell coz there was giggling from the living room and I could hear them snogging from up here. Gross.

Baby J, why did you give me this family?

It's hard being the only normal one.

_**10:40am**_

Vati called up asking me if I wanted to groove in his "lovemobile" with mutti, libby and the kittykats. Ha, as if. Why would I want to be with my olds and loon sister in a clown car where anybody I know could see me, when I could be at home on my own in peace to run up vati's phone bill.

I am so clever, now if only Hawkeye would recognise this, school life would be vair easier.

_**11:00am**_

Yes!

They have finally all looned off to leave me in peace.

Hmm who to call first…anyone of my pallies would lurve a phone call of me.

I think I will reward the honour to Jas as she was actually nearly a proper pallie last night with the Italian Stallion business.

He will be in London by now. It's strange, I thought I would be more upset but I'm not.

Maybe it was Dave the Laugh being super hilarious last night.

I wonder what he is up to?

Stop getting distracted brain. I'm meant to be calling Jas.

_**1 minute later**_

Typical.

She's out with Tom.

I'll try the other Ace's.

_**5 minutes later**_

They are all out!

How could they go out when I am trying to call them. That's just selfish.

I am super bored now. What to do, what to do.

_**10 minutes later**_

I think I am going to have to call Dave the Laugh.

For light entertainment only of course.

**Yeah keep telling yourself that you silly spoon.**

Shut up brain!

_**1 minute later**_

Calling Dave the Laugh….

"Bonsoir young groover, what can I do for you?"

"Oo-er!"

"Kittykat? I have told you once and I will tell you again: I do not do phone sex."

"Dave-"

"Or threesomes. I find them cheap."

"Dave?"

"Yes?

"Please shut up."

"……"

"DAVE"

"What?"

"Why did you ignore me?"

"I didn't, you silly Kittykat, I shut up like you asked me too."

"God, your getting almost as bad as Jazzy Spazzy today conversation wise."

I think this affected him because he went back to his laugh self.

"So how are you chicklet?"

"I'm tip top on the boredom front."

"You want me to come round? I promise laughs galore."

"Ah you can't come round because…erm..the pope is round having tea and..we can't disturb him with our laughter…because it's against the pope law."

What in the name of pantyhose am I going on about? Oh god I may be turning into Ellen. God help us all.

"Okie dokies Kittykat, I will be round in a few, get your PANTS ready for action, S'later,"

Oh giddy god. Did he know I did want him to come round but was nervous about him coming round? Freaky deaky if he did, that would make him like mystic meg or something. Ooh I hope he is not Mystic Meg because that would mean I am a lezzie as I think he is gorgey.

_**10 minutes later**_

I am so glad that through my boredom I still put on makeup as I would not have had the time to do it before Dave got here.

Speak of the devil, the devil appears.

For those confuzzled pallies I mean Dave is knocking at my door.

Well at least I hope its Dave and not some angry platypus or something.

I think I have gone hysterical.

_**1 minute later**_

Dave was at my door wearing antlers and his red nose that he carries around.

He grinned at me and said:

"I bring you great tidings and wish you a merry Christmas."

"It's October"

"Yes." He said as if that answered everything. "So Kittykat are you going to let your favourite hunk in or are we just going to stand here while you gawk at me, you know I love it but I prefer snogging."

I just rolled my eyes at him and let him come in. He grinned and said:

"Ah I knew I was your favourite, you just can't resist me."

"You are too full of yourself Dave; I could resist you any day of the week." I said smirking like a smirking thing at him. He just kept grinning then suddenly pushed me up against the wall, our lips vair close.

"What are you playing at you spoon?"

"I'm proving my point, now hush up duckie, I am waiting for my snog."

Hmmph! He thinks I have so little prideosity that he will snog him when he asks. Ha! I will show him.

_**1 minute later**_

He looks really gorgey.

His lips are calling to me, as well as his eyes.

A quick snog in the spirit of snogs couldn't hurt could it?

No lips! Don't do it!

_**1 minute laters**_

My lips disobeyed me and are snogging Dave to an inch of his life.

Although it is vair yummy scrumboes, he is going to tease me for a gazillion years now.

Great.

_**20 minutes later**_

We finally stopped for a breather.

Dave is so smug.

He keeps going on and on about how I can't resist him.

So I biffed him with a pillow, which started a massive pillow fight.

_**10 minutes later**_

The pillow I was using to attack Dave with just exploded.

There are feathers everywhere. Dave is covered with them.

He looks like Dave the Chicken. This thought made me have a laughing spaz.

The kind where my nose runs free and wild. Not so attractive.

But Dave was laughing like a loon too so I don't think he noticed.

_**10 minutes later**_

We both finally stopped laughing enough to talk like semi normal people.

"Do you want to watch a film Kittykat? You can choose."

"Yep indeedy I do" So I went to pick a film which ended up to be Twilight and put it on.

When I went to the sofa, I saw the Dave was laying across the whole sofa so there was no room for me.

The cheeky cat!

"Dave, move over you lummox."

"But Jack le Biscuit needs space to biscuit out."

Boys are le mystery.

He moved so his back was against the back of the sofa and lifted an arm out.

"My arms are open Kittykat" He said grinning and waggling his eyebrows at me.

I knew it would add more "evidence" to his theory of me not being able to resist him but I couldn't help but lay down next to him.

His arm wrapped round my waist and pulled me close.

My whole body went all tingly from contact with him. It felt great having Dave hold me.

But I wasn't going to tell him that.

_**5 minutes later**_

Dave finally realised what film I put on.

He groaned against my neck, which made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Kittykat! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Yes."

"You're life would be boring without me and you know it. Why Twilight? I hate Twilight!" He whined.

Oh my god! How could he hate Twilight? I love Twilight!

"Dave, how can you hate it?"

"Everybody goes all Ellen like over that Cullen twit, I don't know why; he's a moody spoon if you ask me."

"He's perfect!" Dave turned around to face me and said:

"Ha hardly. Who would want a vampire as their boyfriend?"

"Ah your just jealous that all girls lurveee him."

"All the girls lurve me Kittykat." He grinned. I just scoffed at him.

"They do Kittykat, I know you lurve me."

"What? Me…lurve…youu….yeahh…right….ermm…." Great I have turned into Ellen.

"Don't worry Kittykat, when you're ready to admit I will be waiting. So I am guessing you are team Edward then?"

I wonder how he knows about the Twilight teams.

"Actually I'm sort of half Team Edward and half Team Jacob."

Dave laughed and said: "I thought so. It's like you with your boyfriend fandangos. You always like me, but also like another boy."

"Whaa…that's crazy…ermm…that's not..true…like…" I am going to shoot you brain.

"You keep telling yourself that Kittykat. Anyway I think you should be Team Jack le Biscuit as I am sexier and better than both of them."

"Prove it." Why did I say that?

He grinned and said:

"Kay, Kittykat if I must. One, I am not a mythical creature, two I have normal coloured eyes, three I don't dump girls because I am going through a bad time, four I am vair funnier than both, five I am real, and I could come up with loads more."

Hmm some good points. Oh god he is looking at me intensely and it is giving me the major horn.

_**10 minutes later**_

Oh giddy god.

I have the Particular Horn for Dave.

Great, this just proves his theory.

"I have the Particular Horn." Shit! Why did I say that?

"Hahahahhahahha! I knew it! I knew you lurveeeeed me."

"Fine, I admit it, I lurve you now will you hurry up and snog me."

He grinned but instead of snogging me he rolled over so he was on top of me (oo-er!) and said:

"What team are you?"

"What?" What is he rambling on about?

"What team are you?" He said again. Then I remembered what he said about Team Jack le Biscuit.

"Team Jack le Biscuit"

"I'll take that as you accepting to be my girlfriend." He said smiling. I smiled back at him and said:

"Fabby."

Then he snogged me.

_**A/n: Well I personally lurved writing it, but I would love to know what you thought of it so please review in the spirit of Christmas or because you liked it :) 6 pages :D**_


End file.
